


On the Other Side of the Mask {Male Reader}

by Eyelesskeleton



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Dancing and Singing, Dark Character, Dark Past, Death, Deutsch | German, Discovery, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gay Male Character, Getting to Know Each Other, Guitars, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Protagonist, Minor Character Death, Music, Musicians, Mystery, Non-Consensual Violence, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Singing, Slow To Update, Swearing, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyelesskeleton/pseuds/Eyelesskeleton
Summary: Most people have their own stories, their own loads of heavy memories to carry through life. Sal Fisher is one of the most obvious ones, being literally unable to hide them away. People like him are pretty rare so when he finds someone he can so easily relate to, things take a weird, unexpected turn....This story is very music heavy.(Characters are either 18+ or close to being it.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> ****For those who didn't read the tags, this story will, at times, get really heavy content and speak about dark stuff. Thread carefully if you're easily aftected by those types of subjects; Child abuse, Domestic violence, Alcoholism, Emotional/Psycological/Physical abuse, Neglect, Mentions of Death and Suicide, What relates to it, Homophobia and many other deep subjects. 
> 
> You have been warned. 
> 
> That being said, I really hope you enjoy the story itself~!
> 
> (Another small warning; I write when inspiration hits me and/or when I have time, so there might be some time between each chapters. Sorry in advance for that.)

_'This is it.'_ The blue-haired boy thinks as he slaps the last box of non-essential stuff shut, ready to be sent away to Todd and Neil's soon to come house.

Said guy sighs lazily, letting himself fall on his ass and looking around his room in a faux air of aloofness. 

_'This is really it.'_ He's going to college soon. To be honest, he's surprised he's managed that far in life. He still has no real idea as to what he's gonna pick for his major. It's not like he can really ask anybody to choose for him anyway and besides, the gang and him are supposed to go have a look at the Open House Day at the end of the week together. He'll figure out then. 

A lazy knock pulls him out of his internal monologue.

"Yo, Dude." He hears from the other side. 

Sal raises back to his feet, promptly heading to his room's entrance. "What's up Larry?" He barely opens the door to his half-brother before his prosthetic nearly gets pushed back into his own face as the tall brunette happily shoves a handful of papers pieces in front of his eyes. 

"Bro, you gotta check this out!" The exitation is almost palpable in his voice. Sally chuckles silently before grabbing the offensive object handed to him and checks it out. Tickets. Before he can get any word out, the taller man speaks up again,this time explaining.

"I got these a few hours ago from Ash. Sorry man, she won't be able to make it in time to join us." Larry allows a small moment to let those words sink in before continuing. "... So she managed to get us those as an apology. Apprently, there's gonna be a show at the Open House Day. Cool-looking "band" on the College's web page." 

The pigtailed man doesn't fight the frown hidden under his mask. The news leaves a bad taste at the back of his throat as he looks back down at the tickets. _'I guess it can't be helped...'_ He shrugs silently. 

"Are they good, anything special about them?" 

The taller man smiles back at him, finding his giddiness once more at his proposition being accepted. 

"That's the thing, I didn't really find anything." Sal tilts his head to show his confusion and Larry lifts a hand. "Hear me out. They're not really a band. Properly speaking, they're just a bunch of students teaming up to show off the music department's skills. What's so special is that the tickets are limited dude. Apparently their singer's quite the school prodigy, an original and his music is right up our alley, but the best things is that the show's only allowed to a limited group of folks because the school wouldn't normally allow this kinda music to be broadcasted on their ground."

The smaller man nods slowly. "I can see why this got you so invested."

"Aw, c'mon Sally Face! Don't pretend like it didn't peak your interest!" The brunette huffs as he shove his half-sibling playfully. "So, do you wanna go?"

Even though the original gang will be missing half their members and even though Ashley had to call it off at the last minute, Sal is still happy from the gift. No need to waste time being bitter because of petty little things like that. 

"Sure, sounds awesome."


	2. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry attend what they deem to be one of the best school related events of all time. Sal's interest gets peaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an Oc in this chapter. More information on them will appear later in the story~! ;}

Today's the so called "big day". Not only is it Open House day for Nockfell's College but it's also Concert day.

Sal contemplates silently, sitting at the farthest table from a little cafe's cash registers and holding his ticket up to his face. He then takes another look at the concert's schedule while his step-brother is still waiting in line for their drinks. Larry got pretty grumpy when his blue-haired half-sibling "barged" into his room to wake him up at "ungodly hours." Sally snickers silently at the memory. It's not his fault the tall metalhead didn't look up the hours to see that the event would take place in the morning. Larry demanded a coffee on the way to the school, not giving a single fuck if they missed the first few songs because of it and Sal had to relent. They both agreed the most interesting bits would be later anyway. 

Speak of the devil as he arrives with beverages. Sally tucks his papers back into his pocket and quickly rises to his feet, grabbing his drink as it's handed to him and the two boys promptly head out. 

Walking the rest of the way to the school, the bluette unclasps the lower buckle to his mask to drink. The taller edgelord takes a few sips of his dark coffee before pulling a face at the strong taste. It's only after he looses a few wrinkles in between his eyebrows that the man turns to his stepbrother. 

"Hey dude, did you see what that singer looked like? There was an update to the webpage this morning, they posted group pictures of the artists."

"Nope, I didn't even know actually."

Larry snorts, pulling out his phone. "It's pretty hilarious if you ask me dude, shit's ironic as hell."

The taller man gives his phone to the smaller, said picture taking the entirety of the screen. There's a whole crew of people, ranging from nerdish to the stereotypical hot chicks and dudes all the way to gothics and rapper-like. He then points a finger to one of the farthest corner, where the "darker-styled" members are. 

"Those are our guys. D'you see him? Here, just swipe left."

Sal does as told and is now looking at what appears to be a group of pictures with more segregated styles banded together. He enlarges the Rock/Metal related group and Larry points to the picture's side once more with a little snicker. 

"Ah."

Between a few other people stands Larry's latest object of interest. This guy is wearing an admittedly comfortable-looking flannel shirt over a plain black tank top, his messy hair is tied in a lazy bun, some strands falling on his face as he looks to the side. What realy catches his eyes though is the partial mask covering the visible side of his face. It's completely white and, much like his own prosthetic, holds a really blank expression. You can really only see this guy's lips and lower jaw when he strikes that kind of pose. 

"He looks like a strange mix between you and me doesn't he?" Larry chuckles out. 

Sal nods in agreeance, handing back the device. "He has his diffrences here and there still."

The two of them soon change subject, debating over other matters the rest of the way.

Todd's latest experiments and discoveries, little Soda, the latest social media trends, Ash's latest messages, the appartment's ghosts and, of course, the damn cult, what they're gonna chose as majors for college, when will Larry finaly make his mind and follow Sal to Todd and his boyfriend's future appartement, if Sanity Falls' latest drop really was that good or not and whatever else comes through their brain at the moment. 

They set foot on college ground, finally able to get rid of their empty drinks by feeding it to the trash can, and head for the lobby. Once inside, they're rapidly directed to an Auditorium, music already blarring beyond the doors. They're let in and promptly abandoned to "fight" their way through the applauding crowd so they can find a spot. With Sal being on the smaller side, it takes them a good time to reach the rows closer to the front and by the time they do, another songs finishes. They applaud with the crowd. 

A lady comes to the stage, obviously belonging to the back crew. Smiling at the crowd, she lifts a microphone to her lips. 

"Everybody's still enjoying the show?!" 

Everyone shouts and whistles their answer, Larry joins in in no time while Sal prefers to simply applaud for now. The lady chuckles before continuing. 

"Well, I promise you, there's even more of it to come! But before that, here is the obligatory disclaimer I am sure you're already well aware of. The next songs will, for the most part, hold much darker subjects that may be shocking to some of you. If you were unaware of this or feel uncomfortable in any way, we welcome you to exit the auditorium and we'll show you to another room where we can keep you entertained during the period of time when these songs will be played..." 

"Right on time." The tall metalhead smirks to his friend. 

_____________________________________

You watch from behind the curtains as the last members of the Country groups play their piece. You breath in slowly, closing your eyes to the world around you. You can feel your heart running laps in your chest as you grip the handle to your guitar tighter.

"Feeling nervous?" You hear a taunting voice behind you. 

You smile, opening your eyes and looking over your shoulder. "Excited."

The owner of said voice steps in front of you, turning to face you with a little smile of their own. You add, your tone almost inquisitive. 

"I thought you'd be long gone by the time it's my turn."

She now grins, reaching to readjust your mask "I've still got some time to make sure you don't blow things too far out of proportions."

You groan, taking a hold of her hand before she starts fumbling again. "Emma..." You warn lightly. "Still acting like a big sister, eh?"

You see another member of the back crew walk on stage and know it wont be too long now before you do too. 

"Just- don't make a scene this time. Please? It's already a miracle I managed to get the okay for you today, don't make me regret it." Emma grumbles. 

You snort "No promises." A little pout makes you reconsider. "Alright alright, I'll try."

It successfully brings her smile back and she dislodges her hand from your grasp to make sure one last time that your mask is well fixed. 

You fight back the expression threatening to break on your face, her nervous treatment really starting to rub you the wrong way. 

_'Just leave it be!'_ Your mind hisses. 

Not a moment later, the crew member on stage calls out to you and your team member's names, inviting you on stage. The others head out first, one even nudging you on the shoulder as you dislodge yourself from Emma's hold. 

Irked and ready, you strut out from behind the blinds, waving at the crowd clapping and screaming. Honestly, _so what_ if you did make a little scene? It's just part of the show. Hell sake, it _is_ literally a show! 

... Damn right. 

This is a fucking show! 

Before you really take the time to think it through. You grab the offensive white lie on your face and lift it off of your head. With it goes a good few hair stuck in the straps as you fling it towards your original point of arrival.

Directly to Emma's feet. 

You look on to the slightly suprised, but mostly overjoyed and cheering crowd. This'll get the edge off for now. With your left eye finally free, feeling the heavy warm air of the room, and exposing to the world the deep scars digging grooves into your skin, you honestly feel... free. There won't be any deception, no mask between you and everything else!

And fuck those who think you should hide because they don't like how _you_ look! 

You salute your audience before turning to your group, making sure everything's good and ready. You wait for people to quiet down a bit before starting your well rehearsed play of the instruments. The drum does it's magic. You sneer softly. 

**Can you feel that?**

The guitars join in as you tilt your head back, letting the familiar darkness of your song swallow you whole. 

  
**Ah, shit**

You let the tension build up smirking, you eyes closed with pleasure. When it breaks, you snap them open, bringing your body back forward. 

  
**Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah!**  
**Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah!**

**oh, oh!, oh, oh!, oh, oh!**

The audience cheer, fueling your courage. You finally start to sing. 

**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing**  
**Broken your servant I kneel**

  
**(Will you give in to me?)**

You twist to one side, slowly bobbing to your own lyrics. 

  
**It seems what's left of my human side**  
**Is slowly changing in me**

  
**(Will you give in to me?)**

You twist to the other side, letting your body follow the beat. 

**Looking at my own reflection**  
**When suddenly it changes**  
**Violently it changes**

You make a show of brandishing your disfigured side, silently screaming the meaning before litterally letting out a screech. 

**(oh! no)**  
**There is no turning back now**  
**You've woken up the demon in me!**

You reposition, lifting a foot on the amp in front of you, letting your fingers dance on the chords of your guitar as your ready yourself for the chorus. 

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!**

  
**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**You mother get up come on get down with the sickness!**  
**You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!**

You straighten up at this little break, falling back into your headspace and pourring your feelings back into your song. 

**I can see inside you, the sickness is rising**  
**Don't try to deny what you feel**  
**(Will you give in to me?)**

  
**It seems that all that was good has died**  
**And is decaying in me**  
**(Will you give in to me?)**

You walk from one side of the stage to the other, following the beat as people headbang to it and you twisting violently back to the other side with every new whisper. 

**It seems you're having some trouble**  
**In dealing with these changes**  
**Living with these changes**

You do the same thing as last time, this time shaking your head aggressively before you scream. 

**(oh! no)**  
**The world is a scary place**  
**Now that you've woken up the demon in me!**

Now back at the center of the stage, you jump, making sure to time it with the start of the chorus. 

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!**

  
**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**You mother get up come on get down with the sickness!**  
**You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!**

Now comes the shit show. You play your small solo ont the guitar, letting it sing its part and hiss through its song, making the pressure climb through your voice. 

**And when I dream...**

**And when I dream...**

**And when I dream...**

**And when I dream!**

As you scream, you make _the one and only_ scene. Making sure to give your viewers the perfect picture of the events unfolding. 

**No mommy, don't do it again**  
**Don't do it again!**

You shake, cowering from the shadows over your shoulder. 

  
**I'll be a good boy**  
**I'll be a good boy, I promise!**

Let that desperation hit your voice. 

**No mommy don't hit me, Ah!**

You flinch. 

  
**Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?**  
**Don't do it, you're hurting me Aah!**

You snap your head to the side, nearly falling to your knees. 

  
**Why did you have to be such a bitch**

**Why don't you**  
**Why don't you just fuck off and die!**

You rise straight, screeching to the crowd. 

  
**Why can't you just fuck off and die!**  
**Why can't you just leave here and die!**  
**Never stick your hand in my face again bitch**  
**Fuck you!**

You turn your body forward, your eyes speaking promises to the air. 

  
**I don't need this shit**  
**You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore**  
**How would you like to see how it feels mommy?**

**Here it comes, get ready to die!**

You scream the last words with your eyes screwed shut, letting your body slump on itself, taking the small break to breath before the last chorus. 

**Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah!**

  
**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!**

You violently bob your body front and back, beating the last notes into your guitar. 

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness!**  
**You mother get up come on get down with the sickness!**  
**You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness!**  
**Madness has now come over me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The stage is silent for a mere second before your audience explode in cheers and whistles, the sound nearly deafening to your eardrums. You fight to catch your breath, sweat gathering heavily on your forehead before you wipe it of with your forearm. A grin threaten to split your face, but you hold it, already more than impatient for your next song. You bow with your crew, turning slightly to them so you can mouth a quick thanks and some words of encouragement. 

They nod to you, more than ready to continue with your next and last song. You smile to them before turning back to the audience. You clap along with the people a few times before raising your hands to the air, silently demanding a bit more silence. 

When you can finally hear them shuffle around slightly alongside calm indecipherable chattering, you grap a firm hold of your guitar's neck. You breath in through your nose, exhaling with your eyes closed and calmly make the strings sing a new tune.

Your team joins in progressively and avidly until it's your turn once more. You snap your eyes open, staring onwards with fury held in them. You let those well rehearsed words come back to you, spitting your wrath into the first sentences. 

**Wake up!**  
**Grab a brush and put a little makeup!**  
**Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup!**  
**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**  
**Here you go create another fable!**

One of your teammate rapidly falls in step with you, "silently" yelling his part of the "duet" and successfully throwing you into your space again. 

  
**You wanted to**  
**Grab a brush and put a little makeup!**  
**You wanted to**  
**Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup!**  
**You wanted to**  
**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**  
**You wanted to**

You lean back, posing lazily as you let the melody flow out of you lips. Face both blank and passionate. 

  
**I don't think you trust**  
**In, my, self righteous suicide...**  
**I, cry, when angels deserve to die!**

The instruments roar to the abuse as you let your body speak, your head twisting with your voice as you screech. 

**Diiiieee!**

You arch your back with your battle cry, falling back almost in a fighting stance as the first chorus comes to an end. 

  
**Wake up!**  
**Grab a brush and put a little makeup!**  
**Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup!**  
**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**  
**Here you go create another fable!**

You begin snapping your head front and back with the tune, nearly headbanging with your new fans. 

  
**You wanted to**  
**Grab a brush and put a little makeup!**  
**You wanted to**  
**Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup!**  
**You wanted to**  
**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**  
**You wanted to**

You straighten up, letting the second chorus invade you. You head lulls slowly from side to side with every new word you utter. You close your eyes again, calmy letting your tone grow softer. 

  
**I don't think you trust**  
**In, my, self righteous suicide**  
**I, cry, when angels deserve to die**  
**In, my, self righteous suicide**  
**I, cry, when angels deserve to die**

You frown, clenching your eyes shuts as you pour your guts out. 

  
**Father!, (father!),**

**Father!, (father!),**

**Father!, (father!),**

**Father!**

You ignore the ghost of sadness as it clenches it's hold of you, knowing full well your expression's is currently growing painful. You don't give a fuck. Let the world see it,let them have a taste! 

**Father into your hands, I commend my spirit**  
**Father into your hands!**

You swing your body with every line, raising your gaze to the sky. 

  
**Why have you forsaken me?**  
**In your eyes forsaken me?**  
**In your thoughts forsaken me?**  
**In your heart forsaken, me oh!**

You fight the tightening of your throat as you scream the last lines. 

  
**Trust in my self righteous suicide!**  
**I, cry, when angels deserve to die!**  
**In my self righteous suicide...**  
**I, cry, when angels deserve to die...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

If you ever doubted the people before, well, they just beated those thought right out of you. The Audience cheers for you once again, screeching at inhuman heights as they applaud your work vigourly. To this day, you still can't believe how much doing this as helped you. It's so scary, but so rewarding! They fucking love it! 

You give a quick look back again, your giddiness clearly spilling into your features as your teamates smile and giggle with you. You turn your gaze to the curtains, hoping to see Emma for a split second at the very least before turning back to the crowd. 

Your eyes linger. 

Shit. 

Hidden under all that professionalism, she's standing there idly, clenching your mask in her palm.

You did too much. 

_____________________________________

Amongst all the crazed people flailing and cheering wildly stands a very silent and quiet blue haired man. 

Sal stands there motionless, is he breathing properly, is he hyperventilating? No, he's just fixated. 

The moment you ripped that prosthetic, _not mask_ , from your face and he gazed on to markings _so_ familliar, his brain stuttered. 

This has to be a part of the show, right? Just to shock people, right? Nobody would do that, nobody could be so bold! You had to have this as a little trick to hit closer to home with your lyrics. It has to be a technique, however twisted it may sound, to catch people's eyes! 

And boy, did you just catch his. 

Larry nudges the smaller man lightly as he turns to him. 

"Brooo, Sally Face! They were so right man! That dude is crazy!" He laugh before finally catching Sally's gaze as it snaps back to reality. "You okay dude?"

The blunette quickly corrects his stance with a quick shake of the head and shoulder raise. 

"I'm fine, they took me by suprise that's all." He makes it a point to add excitedly. "You're right, they're pretty wild."

The tall metalhead's expression spilts into another smile. "Can't wait to see if the next ones are as good man. This show was so worth it! 

Sal nods to him as they both return their gazes to the stage. As Larry cheers on energicaly while your team's replaced, he takes a mental note to stop by the music department later. 

Music does sound like an interesting topic to learn about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, first song was 'Chop Suey' by System of a Down and the second one was "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. 
> 
> First time writing a heavily song-inspired story and I loved writing this chapter! What do you guys think? Were the musical moments well described or did you get a little confused somewhere? 
> 
> Anyway, good night everybody. See ya next chapter~! ;}

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, this first chapter's pretty short. I started writing at like 1 in the morning, so I really just want to go to sleep for now. I'll continue this another day, I promise~! ;}
> 
> (Let's just pretend the music I'll use are originals written by the reader okay? I feel like it would make sense for this OC-ish reader to have written them, that's all. You'll see eventually.)


End file.
